Allen (TV Series)
Allen is a survivor in Tyreese's group, trying to find a safe haven with his wife Donna, his son, Ben, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Allen made his debut appearance in "Made to Suffer". Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Allen's life before the apocalypse. Presumably he was married to Donna and they had a child, Ben. He may have also known or lived near Tyreese or Sasha. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Allen first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his wife Donna and their son, Ben, accompanied by Sasha and her brother, Tyreese, who are searching for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, his wife, Donna, is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside they face a small hoard of walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by Carl, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to the other survivors. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Allen uses a handkerchief to cover Donna's face as Tyreese prepares to kill her before she reanimates. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" Allen is confirmed to appear in this episode. He is seen trying to convince Tyreese and Sasha to help him and his son Ben kill the people in Rick's group that are staying at the prison (starting with Carl and Carol) and take the prison for themselves, unaware that the group consists of more then those he's already met. Tyreese is seen attempting to dissuade him from his futile plan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Donna Allen and Donna were husband and wife and loved each other very much. When Donna was bitten by a walker and she asked to stay put, Allen refused to let her stay and carried her all the way to the prison where Rick's group is at. As the infection began affecting Donna more quickly, Tyreese is forced to put her down. He raises his hammer but is unable to kill her before reanimation. When Tyreese was about to kill an already dead Donna, Allen and his son Ben, looked away and cried. Ben Allen and Ben have a basic father-son relationship. He looks out for his son and Ben looks out for him. When Donna was bitten, Allen and Ben were very upset. When Tyreese was about to kill Donna before reanimation, Allen and Ben look away in deep sorrow and cry. Tyreese Allen is his friend, it is unknown how they met and if they met before or prior to the apocalypse. Allen's son, Ben, also knows Tyreese, but it is unknown if they have a friendship and if it is as strong as Tyreese and Allen's. Tyreese and Allen seem to get along, and work well as a team. When Donna was bit, Sasha informed the group they need to kill her, before Donna kills them. But Tyreese and Allen told Sasha that Allen and Ben should not have to do this, and do it somewhere private, safe, and away from Donna's family. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In the Comic Series, Allen has two sons, Ben and Billy, while in the TV Series, he only has one, Ben. *In the TV Series, Allen's family and the Grimes family share similarities. Both families recently lost their matriarch and now consist of a father and son. The difference is the presence of Judith in Rick's family. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters